Propuesta Indecente
by BELLAGRIGORI
Summary: Un error la llevara a tomar un camino fácil, pero en ese camino abra una propuesta para nada decente. ¿seguirá con sus sentimientos cerrados y solo se guiara por el placer?


_**Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer y la historia es totalmente de mi loca cabecita.**_

_**Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: San Valentín" del foro La Caída del Crepúsculo. **_

_**4195 palabras.**_

Para este fic me inspire en la canción de **Romeo Santos: Propuesta Indecente**, aquí están algunas estrofas.

**_Qué bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea Él, _**  
**_Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez, _**  
**_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro. _**

**_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _**  
**_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _**  
**_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _**  
**_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces. _**

**_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, _**  
**_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho. _**  
**_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, _**  
**_Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente. _**

**_A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes, _**  
**_Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez, _**  
**_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro. _**

**_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _**  
**_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _**  
**_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _**  
**_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces. _**

**_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, _**  
**_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho. _**  
**_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, _**  
**_Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente._**

-¡O Jacob eres fabuloso! –gemí en el oído de él a sabiendas de que eso lo excitaba mas.

-Y tú eres tan maravillosa Bella –me contesto él mirando directamente a mis ojos.

Seguía entrando y saliendo de mí en esa eterna danza que nos unía, mientras nos mirábamos, Jacob masajeaba mi pecho derecho y el otro lo tenía en su boca, sin romper en ningún momento nuestra conexión.

Era tan malditamente perfecto, que si fuera otra nuestra situación estaría locamente e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Esa piel aceitunada que tenia, esos ojos negros que desnudaban por completo mi alma, su pelo negro como la noche, sus manos tan grandes que me hacían estremecer cada vez que me tocaba fuera cual fuera nuestra situación, su cuerpo escultural que tanto trabajaba… bueno en fin, todo de él.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza rápidamente, ambos sabíamos cual era nuestra situación desde hace tres años y desde luego no iba a cambiar nada de esto.

O tal vez si….

Esta era de mi parte mi despedida, era mi entrega total a él al menos en cuerpo, porque en sentimientos… bueno mis sentimientos estaban encerrados en una caja fuerte bajo el fondo del mar.

Deje de lado las nostalgias que no me hacían bien cuando tenía sexo con el hombre tan cálido que tenia encima mío.

Jacob sabía perfectamente, no nuestra rutina (porque nuestro sexo no era rutinario todo lo contrario), más bien nuestras reglas cuando teníamos sexo y la principal era NO MOSTRAR EMOCIONES AL OTRO, mostrar nuestra pasión si, decirnos cosas que nos calentaran también, pero algo así como besos o miradas de amor que las parejas se daban cuando hacían esto. Eso estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Y él lo sabia claramente, pero en esta ocasión yo no la tengo claramente, y por esta misma razón me dio el valor para que lo viera a los ojos y no pude resistirme.

Justo en el momento en que el alzo su cabeza y miro a la misma altura de nuestras miradas, me dieron ganas de besarlo.

Junte mi boca con la suya, cerré mis ojos y entre-abrí mi boca para que pudiéramos besarnos como se debía.

Él no reacciono al instante y por un momento temí lo peor: que él no me correspondiera, se quedo tan en shock que hasta su vaivén de nuestros cuerpos él paro.

Cabe de más decir que él y yo nunca en estos tres años de esta extraña relación nos habíamos besado, ni siquiera un beso de piquito, ni en la frente, ni en la mano y ni siquiera en la mejilla que sería lo más normal. Nuestros roces se limitaban exclusivamente en nuestros sexos.

Separe mis labios de los de él y abrí mis ojos para verlo totalmente sorprendido, en total estado de quietud.

-Lo siento Jacob no debí haber hecho esto –me disculpe con él desviando mi mirada para otra dirección.

Tardo unos segundos en moverse y presentí que se iba a salir de mi, seria los más lógico, el pensaría que me estaría enamorando de él y a ese juego no podíamos jugar.

Pero lo que hizo me sorprendió, busco mi mirada hasta que yo lo volví a mirar y fue él quien me beso.

Sus labios eran carnosos y se amoldaban a los míos tan perfectamente que eso nos encendió más.

Comenzó a moverse tan delicioso que estaba a punto de venirme, dejo mis labios para que comenzara a chuparme el cuello, su brazo me rodeo de mi cintura y me volteo así yo quedando arriba de él.

Comencé a moverme pero esas no eran sus intenciones me agarro de mis caderas y entonces me penetro con fuerza y así de arriba abajo masajeando mis pechos, me agarro de mi cara y me volvió a besar como si yo fuera agua y él estuviera muy sediento.

Empecé a sentir como me llego mi orgasmo y poco después llego el llenándome por dentro.

Separe nuestra unión y caí rendida encima de Jacob, rodee hacia la cama y abrace la almohada que me servía de cabecera.

Oí como Jacob poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Esa era nuestra rutina tener sexo y luego quedarnos dormidos cada quien de su lado de la cama. Sin ninguna emoción.

Cuando estuve segura de que estaba completamente dormido me levante y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, siempre me quedaba hasta el día siguiente, pero debo admitir que soy una cobarde y no me quería despedir de él.

Le haría una nota que deje sobre el buro que tenía al lado de él.

JACOB:

Estos años contigo fueron maravillosos, gracias por haberme salvado de aquella horrenda vida que me esperaba, gracias por aceptarme en primer momento, por querer pagar la deuda de mi madre, sin ti hubiera pasado por demasiados hombres para llegar a mi meta.

Si hace tiempo que se que quisiste pagar la deuda que llevaba sobre mis hombros, pero gracias por las generosas propinas que me dabas la pude pagar en un año, no te sorprendas de que no me fuera, la razón es porque me la he pasado increíble contigo y además quería agradecerte por tu generosidad, pero ya es tiempo de que me valla de aquí.

Esos besos que nos dimos fueron mi regalo, mi despedida y mis más sinceras gracias, si fueran otras las circunstancias en las que nos hubiéramos encontrado y que tu madre no hubiera sido la dueña de esta casa de Sexo-Servidoras me hubiera encantado conocerte y tal vez enamorarme de ti. Pero es hora de partir.

GRACIAS POR QUERER QUE YO FUERA TU EXCLUSIVA SEXO-SERVIDORA.

Deje la nota en su sitio y me dirigí a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás pude contemplar por última vez esa habitación donde fue testigo de tantos encuentros fugaces con Jacob Black y lo que más me encantaba era la ventana que daba una hermosa vista a la ciudad de Port Angels.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y baje al piso de abajo y me dirigí a mi cuarto para recoger mis cosas que me llevaría de esa casa que durante tres años había sido mi hogar.

Estaba sentada en mi cama cuando oí que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante –se abrió la puerta y se asomo Ángela otra de mis compañeras de oficio.

-Bella, veo que estas decidida a irte –me dijo al ver mis maletas cerca de la puerta. Todos murmuraban de mi ida y casi todos lo sabían excepto Jacob.

-Si así es Ángela mañana me voy –le dije.

-Y ya te despediste de él –lo dijo refiriéndose a Jacob.

-Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas y que él y yo nunca hemos tenido un compromiso –ella solo me dio una mirada seria y ya sabía lo que me diría.

-Isabella solo tú no te has dado cuenta, se le nota desde a leguas con eso de que tu eres su "exclusiva".

-Y aunque así fuera Ánge tú sabes que yo no tengo ni voy a tener sentimientos por ningún otro hombre, no después de lo de Edward –era mejor no pensar en Edward.

-Ya pasó más de dos años de eso, supéralo y ve hacia adelante, ve hacia Jacob –como siempre ella tan persistente.

-Ángela ¿me puedes dejar sola? Todavía tengo muchas cosas que empaquetar –ella no queriendo se salió de mi cuarto.

Y con la visita de Ángela reviví todo desde que llegue a esta casa.

Flash back

Yo era una chica normal de 18 años, con nombre normal Isabella, con una vida también normal, mi padre Charlie había muerto cuando yo tenía 6 años, y mi madre Renée, bueno ella tenía problemas para mantenernos a ella y a mí en pie.

La casa nos la habían quitado hacia dos años atrás y bueno Renée no sabía hacer muchas cosas, y las pocas que sabia no nos bastaban para sobrevivir, yo seguía estudiando y trabajando pero no nos bastaba.

Un día que volvía de la escuela llegaron unos hombres que se llevaron a mi madre por no pagar una deuda que había contraído a raíz de nuestra situación. Me desmorone, no tenía a nadie más que a ella. Bueno claro mi novio Edward pero él sabía que tan grave era nuestra situación y además aunque él quisiera ayudar no podía estaba un poco mejor que nosotros pero eso no bastaba para ayudarnos.

Entonces me encontré con una vieja amiga Alice Hale que me invito a un "trabajo" en donde pagaban muy bien y me explico ese "trabajo".

Al principio no quise. Estar con varios hombres para que me paguen por mis servicios me parecía una idea repugnante, pero mi madre aun no salía de la "cárcel" donde la tenían y solo podía hacerlo hasta que alguien pagara.

Me decidí a trabajar en DULCES SUEÑOS (el nombre del lugar de trabajo. Cuando llegue vi que se trataba de unos departamentos de unos 7 pisos, entramos con Alice delante de mí, yo me sentía nerviosa ¿y quién no?

Me presento a la dueña de la casa llamada Sue era una señora encantadora y me trato muy amable.

-¿Estás segura que quieres trabajar aquí? –me pregunto Sue por cuarta vez.

-Sí, necesito el dinero lo más pronto posible –le conteste. Ya más o menos yo le había contado como estaba mi situación.

-Ahí niña lo siento mucho por ti –me dijo con un deje de melancolía –Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, pero no puedo así como a ti yo también tengo una gran deuda y aun sigo pagándola

Me instale en uno de los cuartos que tenían ahí y comencé a llorar ¿Qué le diría a mi madre? ¿Y qué le diría a Edward?: ¿Perdón amor pero me tendré que entregar a varios hombres por salvar a mi madre? Definitivamente mala idea.

Fui a la cocina por una extraña razón tenía mucha hambre, cuando debería ser lo contrario: debería tener nauseas por lo que haría.

Me hizo unos huevos revueltos y Sue me invito a su mesa, allí estaba otra mujer.

La otra mujer me miro mal y me dijo:

-Con eso engordaras –me dijo muy petulante. Y viendo que ella solo tenía una manzana en su mano.

-Ya Ángela déjala en paz –le contesto Sue –esta... Hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

Voltee a ver hacia donde venia su hijo y lo que vi me dejo un poco deslocada.

Ahí parado se encontraba un muchacho de unos 25 años, alto de 1.90 m, piel bronceada. Ojos negros, cuerpo corpulento pero nada exagerado, pelo negro. Traía unos jeans todos desgastados, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta y guantes de motociclista y lentes de sol.

-Mamá ¿no puedo venir a visitarte? –se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, se giro para saludar a nosotros y por un momento se quedo paralizado al vernos.

-Hola mi nombre es Jacob ¿eres nueva?

-Mi nombre es Isabella, y si apenas entrare a "trabajar".

-Mucho gusto Isabella –me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano

Para no hacerla larga la historia de cómo término convenciéndome a mí o a su madre solo diré que fue el único hombre con el que me tuve que acostar.

La primera vez estaba muy nerviosa, con el único con el que me había acostada era Edward y él y yo habíamos terminado por mi elección ya que no quería engañarlo

Entre a la habitación que nos había asignado su madre exclusivamente para los dos. Al fondo se escuchaba una música que supe reconocer como bachata. "Qué ironía" pensé Propuesta Indecente de Romeo Santos escuche.

Me adentre al cuarto que estaba muy bien organizado y sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-Tranquilízate, solo soy yo, relájate, si no quieres lo dejamos –me dijo dándome un beso y mordisco en el hombro derecho.

Me estremecí no por miedo si no por deseo.

-No, si deseo hacerlo –me trague el nudo de la garganta que se me había formado.

Me agarro por mi cintura y me dio media vuelta estaba tan cerca de mi boca que mi corazón se acelero por miedo a que me besara. No quería hacerlo sentía que traicionaba a Edward.

Voltee mi cara justo a tiempo para que él no me besara, entonces dirigió su boca hacia mi cuello y empezó a besarme y darme mordiscos en el cuello sin llegar a lastimarme.

-¿No quieres besarme? –siguió dándome esos besos dirigiéndose a mi mentón.

-No es eso, siento que estoy traicionando el hecho de que los besos solo se dan por amor –en su mirada pude ver deseo, lujuria, ternura.

-Está bien se hará como tu digas –desato la micro-blusa que traía y bajo hacia mis pechos que estaban desnudos por no traer sostén.

-¿Sabes? Él no me importa –había adivinado el hecho del porque precisamente no quería besarlo -Una aventura no puede llamarse así al menos que tenga algo de engaño y peligro.

Me llevo hacia la cama, me acostó en ella y me subió la falda y toco mi sexo al ser descubierto sentí la tibieza de sus dedos en mi sexo.

Comenzó a tocar mi clítoris y con la otra mano masajeo mis pechos, comencé a masajear el sexo de él y soltó un gemido que me pareció muy excitante, su lengua no paraba de jugar con el otro pezón que no tenía su mano.

De repente se separo de mi y paro de abruptamente, me quede sorprendida esperando que me gritara que era mala para este trabajo.

Pero lo único que hizo fue tenderme una copa y vaciar en ella vino. Hizo lo mismo con otra copa y la estrecho con la mía.

-Salud por esta aventura.

-Salud por esta propuesta – le dije.

Ataco de nuevo mis pechos y metió la mano por debajo de mi falda, sentí como dos dedos se adentraban en mi sexo con tanta facilidad que sentí morir de placer.

Con Edward siempre tuve problemas de lubricación y con Jacob fue tan fácil excitarme.

Me quito la falda y los zapatos, se quita la chaqueta de cuero y esa playera blanca que tanto lo caracterizaban. Iba a desabrochar su pantalón cuando lo interrumpí y lo hice yo, y se lo baje junto con sus bóxers y vi que su sexo era grande más que el de Edward.

Saco un condón de su pantalón. Y se lo propuso a ponérselo.

-Déjalo, tomo anticonceptivos y estoy limpia a cuanto enfermedades, puedes verificarlo con tu mamá ella tiene los estudios que me hice. Además confió en que tú también estés sano.

Se recostó encima de mí y me embistió, lo sentí tan bien que empecé a arañarle la espalda para que siguiera, eso lo alentó más, y comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas y el roce de nuestros sexos.

Edward no duraba tanto estando conmigo y Jacob me había dado tantos orgasmos que había perdido la cuenta y ni podía contarlos ya que sus caricias me dejaban fuera de sí.

Después de tantas posiciones y tantos orgasmos míos, él por fin llego a su orgasmo.

Se separo de mí y se acostó en la cama al lado de mí.

Iba a irme, me senté y empezó a vestirme.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres –me interrumpió –en la cama… –titubeo –Yo me puedo ir.

Me senté al lado de donde él estaba acostado.

-No quiero que te vayas. Me quedare si así lo deseas, pero no quiero nada de muestras de cariño, amor o cualquier afecto. Te puedo ofrecer mi amistad pero nada más.

Él se hizo a un lado y dejo que me volviera acostar yo.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es él? –interrumpió el silencio.

-Se llama Edward Cullen, era mi novio hasta que me decidí dedicarme a esto –era mejor si quería sobrellevar esto bien y llevarme mejor con Jacob.

Jacob se sentó de repente y muy abruptamente.

-¿Edward Cullen has dicho? –Yo solo asentí con la cabeza -¿Hijo de Carlisle Cullen?

-Si ¿Lo conoces? –pregunte muy intrigada por la forma en que se había expresado.

-¿Hace cuanto que cortaron? –pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Hace una semana ¿Por qué?

-Isabella, perdón por ser yo quien te lo aclare pero Edward es cliente de esta casa desde hace 2 años –me soltó esta bomba sin siquiera prepararme.

¿Edward? Él no podría ser así, el no podía engañarme, yo le había entregado mi virginidad hace un año y Jacob me decía que él me engañaba desde hace dos años.

Pero ahora entendía muchas cosas que en su momento no encajaban. Llore esa noche y aunque le había dicho a Jacob que no muestras de cariño deje que esa noche me abrazara llorando.

Fin del Flashback.

Y Jacob si tenía razón después de eso lo llegue a ver en esta casa saliendo de una de las habitaciones: la de Jessica, otra compañera.

Él trato de inventar una y mil excusas hasta que cayó en la cuenta de donde estábamos y fue ahí cuando comenzó a gritarme.

Salió Sue en mi defensa y lo corrió prohibiéndole la entrada de nuevo a esta casa.

Después de esa descubrí que él era muy rico y que todo este tiempo me estuvo viendo la cara de idiota, él tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a mi madre de esta situación pero no quiso por mantenerme controlada a mí.

Pero no puedo quejarme Jacob fue maravillo me enseño mil y una forma de tener sexo y lo hacía increíble.

Pero justo mañana que me iba era 14 de Febrero día del Amor, y no quería alargar esto mas, el día 15 comenzaba a trabajar en mi nuevo empleo y todavía tenía que instalarme

Cuando dormí, soñé con Jacob y en los besos que le había brindado anoche y sentí mi corazón estrujarse y acelerar al pensar que me iba a ir.

-Pero si no lo quieres –me dijo la imagen enfrente de mí –tu solo quieres a Edward y el te lastimo.

-Jacob es un buen tipo –le conteste yo –Cualquier chica estaría rendida a él.

-Pero no tu ¿verdad? Déjaselo a la zorra de Tanya o Jessica.

-¡No! –Grite –Él merece algo mejor que ellas –grite histérica.

-Tú no lo quieres déjalo ya estúpida solo lo estas lastimando que no ves que te ama –me grito y me llene mas de ira y le grite sin pensar en mis palabras.

-Tu estúpida no sabes nada de mis sentimientos.

-Entonces dime tus sentimientos o ¡gran señora sabia! –sarcásticamente lo dijo.

-Yo lo quiero –grite ya despierta y empapada de sudor.

-Sí, si lo quiero –admití ya en voz más baja.

Se lo diría esta vez no me acobardaría.

Mire el reloj eran ya las 10 de la mañana, me duche pensando en diferentes formas de decirle a Jacob lo que sentía por él e imaginando la forma que él reaccionaria.

Fui al cuarto que compartíamos, cada quien tenía llave propia y cuando abrí el cuarto lo que mire me dejo plantada en mi sitio.

Allá en esa cama que nunca ocupábamos, que siempre permanecía vacía se encontraba Jessica tapada hasta los hombros profundamente dormida.

Y en la otra cama acostada también profundamente dormido se encontraba Jacob, su ropa se encontraba tirada por la habitación era claro lo que había pasado aquí.

Pero a poco tan poco le importaba yo para que no durara ni una noche solo y se fuera a refugiar en los brazos de otra, "tal vez ella si le da lo que tú te negaste hasta esta noche" me dijo esa vocecilla que rápidamente reconocí como la voz del espejo en mi sueño.

Me di la vuelta y me retire de esa habitación. Saque mis cosas de esa casa y me despedí de Sue.

Llegue con mi madre y le conté el descubrimiento que había hecho sobre mis sentimientos, ella me consolaba y me decía que todo estaría bien.

De ese acontecimiento ya ha pasado dos años y hoy es el aniversario.

Había quedado de ir a un bar con Rosalie, una compañera de trabajo, este trabajo si era decente.

Entramos sin ningún problema, ya que Rosalie era la amiga del gorila que custodiaba la entrada.

El bar estaba repleto ya que hoy era 14 de Febrero, y se sentía el amor empalagoso hasta en el aire.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que por milagro estaba desocupada, y Rosalie comenzó a coquetear con un hombre todo grandulón que a simple vista intimidaba, pero era muy guapo el tipo del estilo de Rosalie.

Después de 2 horas sola y toda aburrida ya que no encontraba aquel por el que mi corazón saltara. Estaba decidida a irme pero justo en ese preciso momento comenzó a sonar la canción que no había vuelto a escuchar desde aquella primera vez: Propuesta Indecente, y me quede sentada como una estatua sin querer moverme de ahí hasta terminar de escucharla y de revivir aquel momento.

-Una aventura no puede llamarse así al menos que tenga algo de engaño y peligro –me sobresalte al escuchar aquella voz en mi oído justo detrás de mí.

-Jacob –le llame.

-Isabella ¿podemos hablar? –me dijo. Esta vez traía un traje de diseñador y se veía totalmente diferente a aquel chico que conducía una motocicleta, aquel que yo conocía.

-Claro, podemos salir si quieres y tomar un café ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto –me guio hasta la salida, y me condujo hasta un auto negro último modelo.

-¿Y tu motocicleta? –le pregunte extrañada ya que el amaba manejar las motos.

-Deje de manejarlas –solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento? –Pregunte –Será mas cómodo hablar ahí.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Ya no vivo con ella. Ella se volvió a casar con un beisbolista.

-Me alegro por ella.

Le di mi dirección y llegamos pronto, le mande un mensaje rápido a Rosalie diciéndole que estaba bien.

Entramos y prendí la luz de la sala nos sentamos en el mismo sillón donde cabían 3 personas, Jacob a un extremo y yo al otro.

-Y bien –rompí el silencio -¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ya soy digno de ti –me dijo sin ninguna vacilación.

-¿De qué estás hablando Jacob? –fruncí el seño.

-De que por fin soy alguien, forme mi empresa, tengo dinero, prestigio. Así que por fin estoy a tu altura, como tú querías, como tú lo deseabas.

-Jacob ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

-De que esa noche que me dejaste vino Jessica borracha y me dijo que te ibas, que porque ya estabas cansada de que yo te diera tan pocas propinas y que habías conseguido mejor empleo.

-Jacob te deje una nota.

-Lo sé, pero Jessica me dijo que era solo para mitigar los sentimientos de culpa que tenias por dejarme. Me sentía solo, me sentía decepcionado.

-¿Y por eso te acostaste con Jessica?

-No tuve nada con Jessica, ella estaba borracha y se quedo dormida en nuestra cama –mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, dijo: nuestra cama –Entonces la pase a la cama en la que no dormíamos tú y yo y ahí la deje.

-¿Y por eso estabas desnudo?

-Bella siempre duermo desnudo aun cuando no tengo sexo duermo como dios me trajo al mundo –se acerco a mí y una mano acaricio mi cara -¿Estuviste ahí? –yo asentí.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Jessica durmiera contigo?

-Yo no planeaba dormir con nadie, tener sexo sí, pero no compartir sueños, aquella primera vez contigo, te iba a decir que durmieras en la cama extra pero no me atreví y luego me contaste lo de Edward y no tuve el corazón de dejarte ir.

-Hace dos años me di cuenta que te amaba Jacob –confesé –Iba a decírtelo aquella mañana cuando me encontré con esa escena. No me importa tu dinero ni el poder, amo a ese chico con traje de motociclista incluso aquella motocicleta que tenias, amo aquel chico sencillo que sin querer darme cuenta me cautivo con su mirada que me fue enamorando desde ese instante en que me dejaste llorar en tu hombro.

Se acerco poco a poco y su boca se junto con la mía, pidió permiso para profundizar más el beso y yo se lo concedí, nuestras lenguas tenían una sincronización muy increíble. Agarre sus cabellos y lo atraje más hacia mí, él me agarro de mis caderas y me hizo sentarme a horcajadas encima de él.

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos de nuestro beso.

-Bella te amo yo también, aquella vez que te vi, quede cautivado por esos ojos color chocolate, tu piel que se ve y se siente como porcelana, aquel sonrojo que me diste cuando bese tu mano. Tu forma de defender tus ideas respecto a los besos, la forma en que eras tan tímida en público y tan fiera en la cama.

Este día hicimos el amor consientes, antes solo pensábamos que teníamos sexo, pero sin darnos cuenta desde entonces ya hacíamos el amor.

Aquel chico que yo conocía no había cambiado nada respecto a su personalidad, solo se había hecho más maduro, y había trabajado más en su cuerpo (no es que antes lo descuidara).

Lo amo y no me arrepiento de haber tomado aquella decisión que me llevo a conocer el amor.


End file.
